The Double Sword Brother
by ArVerus Styrzzyga
Summary: : Dua orang sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara mengalami kematian yang cukup tragis, kemudian mereka berdua diberikan kesempatan kedua oleh seorang dewa. Mereka dikirim kesebuah dunia game yang di penuhi hal luar biasa dan menakjubkan (mungkin akan diganti nanti)


**The Double Sword Brother**

By : ArVerus Relavel

Disclaimer :

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure, fantasy, Romance, Friendship

Rate : M

Pair : ?

Warning : gaje,typo(maybe),strongnarusasu, smartnarusasu, dll

Summary : Dua orang sahabat yang sudah seperti saudara mengalami kematian yang cukup tragis, kemudian mereka berdua diberikan kesempatan kedua oleh seorang dewa. Mereka dikirim kesebuah dunia game yang di penuhi hal luar biasa dan menakjubkan (mungkin akan diganti nanti)

.

.

 **Enjoy it**

.

.

 **~ ArVerus Present ~**

 **Chapter 1. prolog**

Pada pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau ria, awan-awan bergerak dengan malas mengikuti arah angin yang mendorongnya, matahari mulai naik ketahtanya menyinari seluruh dunia dengan cahaya nya yang hangat. Salah satu nya adalah kota ini yaitu kota Tokyo, di pagi yang cerah ini orang-orang sudah mulai menampakkan batang hidungya menyambut dunia, kota ini terlihat ramai karena ini merupakan jam-jam sibuk, ada orang-orang dewasa yang pergi untuk bekerja, ada ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk membeli kebutuhan hidupnya dan keluarganya, ada anak anak remaja yang pergi ke sekolah untuk menimba ilmu maupun melakukan hal-hal lain yang ingin mereka lakukan disekolah, dan ada banyak lagi yang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Namun diantara keramaian kota Tokyo, di salah satu kamar sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar terdengar suara dering jam weker yang mencoba membangunkan seorang pemuda yang masih tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya, sudah empat kali jam weker itu berdering tetapi sang pemuda masih tetap bergelut didalam selimutnya dan akhirnya pada dering kelima pemuda itu bangun dan mematikan dering jam weker itu. Pemuda itu duduk diatas kasurnya, dia masih dalam keadaan ngantuk dia menguap dan mengucek matanya dengan tangannya.

Ciri-ciri pemuda itu berambut pirang atau kuning terang spike yang cukup panjang terdapat rambut disamping kiri dan kanan wajahnya yang membingkai wajahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan dengan tiga guratan halus dipipinya yang membuatnya terlihat imut (mungkin) dan matanya yang berwarna biru shapire seperti langit tanpa awan yang menenangkan. Pemuda itu bernama Namikaze Naruto anak tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Khusina(yang dulunya Uzumaki). Naruto hidup sendirian di apartemen ini karena orang tua nya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan dan hanya meninggalkan apartemen yang sekarang ia tempati ini.

"Hoaaam jam berapa ini?" kata Naruto

Kemudian dia melihat kearah jam weker yang ada diatas meja disamping tempat tidur nya, setelah dia melihat angka yang ditunjuk jarum pendek dan jarum panjang jam itu secara spontan memelototkan matanya kemudian berteriak.

"APAAA! Sudah jam 9.35. sial aku kesiangan, hari ini kan peluncuran game terbaru yang kutunggu tunggu. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan ku tepat waktu jam sialaaan!" teriak Naruto kemudian melempar jam weker tak bersalah itu keluar jendela daaan "ADAAW" naas nya mengenai seorang pengantar Koran yang sedang mengantarkan Koran kepada pelanggan dengan sepedanya dan membuat nya oleng sehingga menabrak seorang pejalan kaki yang sedang membawa anjingnya jalan-jalan dan membuat anjing itu lepas dan lari ke tengah jalan membuat mobil yang mau melintas harus mengerem dan sedikit berbelok untuk menghindari anjing itu "Woy Anjeng minggir."*gk usah ngegas* namun naas ada mobil lain dari arah depan menabrak mobil itu dan membuat mobil-mobil yang ada dibelakang kedua mobil yang bertabrakan itu ikut menabrak dan terjadilah kecelakaan beruntun yang disebabkan oleh sebuah jam weker yang di lempar seorang pemuda dari apartemennya karena tidak membangunkannya tepat waktu.

Naruto yang mendengar keributan dari arah luar pun melihat keluar dari jendela apartemennya, dia melihat banyak mobil-mobil yang hancur dan saling menumpuk, dia juga melihat banyak orang yang berusaha membantu dan ada yang hanya melihat saja, tak jauh dari situ dia juga melihat seorang pengantar Koran yang dimarahi habis habisan oleh seorang pejalan kaki yang membawa anjingnya dia tadi juga melihat anjing itu berada didepan mobil yang tabrakan itu sebelum diambil majikannya.

"tabrakan beruntun ya kasihan semoga arwah mereka diterima disisi-Nya." Ucap Naruto sambil mengatupkan tangannya dan berdoa. Haaah andai kau tau bahwa kau lah penyebab tabrakan beruntun itu Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto kembali kedalam apartemennya dan berniat untuk mandi tapi sebelum dia sampai di kamar mandi suara dering telepon menginterupsinya lalu dia berjalan kearah telepon itu dan mengangkat nya.

"moshi-moshi." Ucap Naruto

"oy Naruto kau dimana aku sudah di game center aku sudah meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi tidak kau angkat sudah jam berapa ini kau tau kan hari ini hari penting." Ucap seseorang di sebrang telepon

"iya iya aku tau, aku masih di apartemen sebentar lagi aku kesana tunggu aku." Ucap Naruto

"cepat Naruto disini sudah ramai nanti kita bisa kehabisan." Ucap orang itu

"iya iya baiklah aku akan cepat." Ucap Naruto

"baiklah aku tunggu."

"iya iya baiklah."

Kemudian Naruto bergegas kekamar mandi memulai ritual paginya yang sebenarnya sudah kesiangan. Setelah selesai mandi dia langsung mengenakan pakaian nya yang dia ambil dari lemari. Dia memakai kaos berlengan panjang berwarna abu abu kehitaman yang dia gulung sampai siku, dia memakai celana jeans berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna biru tua. Dia membiarkan rambutnya sedikit berantakan sehingga memberikan kesan keren, dia juga memakai kalung berbentuk Kristal berwarna biru kehijauan di lehernya tapi dia masukkan kedalam kaos nya.

Lalu Naruto keluar apartemennya dan tidak lupa mengunci nya kemudian dia berangkat menuju game center untuk membeli game terbaru yang sangat ditunggu tunggu nya dan juga menemui seseorang yang sudah menunggu nya disana. Untuk menuju kesana dia harus naik bus dua kali karena tempatnya cukup jauh dari apartemennya.

Setelah sampai di game center dia dapat melihat banyak orang yang sudah memenuhi gedung itu kemudian dia masuk untuk menemui sahabatnya yang tadi meneleponnya untuk cepat datang ke sini. Sekian lama mencari diantara banyak orang akhirnya dia menemukan sahabatnya itu di dekat tempat penjualan game terbaru itu, setelah menemukan orang yang di cari dia langsung menghampiri orang tersebut.

Sedangkan ditempat orang itu dia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang sesekali orang itu melihat jam nya dan menggerutu.

"uhh dimana si idiot itu sudah jam 10.10 masih belum datang." Ucap orang itu

Kemudian tak lama orang yang ditunggunya pun datang.

"oy Sasuke, nunggu lama ya." Ucap Naruto

"hn,kau dari mana saja lama sekali kau tidak lihat kita hampir kehabisan." Ucap Sasuke

"heheheh maaf tadi didepan apartemen ada kecelakaan, busnya tidak bisa lewat jadi aku naik bus yang sedikit labih jauh dari biasanya." Ucap Naruto sambil cengengesan

"haaah baiklah sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum kehabisan." Ucap Sasuke

"Ayo! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk memainkannya." Ucap Naruto

Kemudian mereka pergi ke tempat penjualan game terbaru itu dan membeli game itu walau harus berdesak-desakan dengan pembeli lain yang cukup banyak tapi akhirnya mereka dapat membeli game itu dan segera pulang untuk memainkannya.

Tunggu dulu ini kan bukan hari libur kenapa mereka tidak sekolah atau pun bekerja. Tentu saja itu karena mereka adalah dua orang pengangguran yang hobby nya Cuma bermain game saja, tapi darimana mereka mendapatkan uang untuk membeli game itu. Itu karena mereka sering mengikuti pertandingan-pertandingan atau kompetisi game yang sering diselenggarakan di berbagai tempat yang hadiah nya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka selama berbulan bulan jadi mereka tidak perlu bekerja ataupun sekolah lagian mereka juga sudah lulus dari sekolah.

Setelah itu Mereka pergi ke apartemen Sasuke untuk memainkan game terbaru itu karena tempat nya cukup dekat dengan game center tempat mereka membeli game itu. Sesampainya diapartemen Sasuke mereka langsung mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan saat bermain game seperti makanan ringan, minuman, dll. Dan setelah semuanya sudah siap mereka langsung memainkan game terbaru itu yang bernama Tales of The Double Sword, game itu bisa dimainkan single player maupun multiplayer jadi tentu saja mereka memilih memainkannya secara multiplayer secara mereka itu berdua dan mereka lebih suka bermain bersama-sama.

"Awas Teme di belakang mu" Ucap Naruto

"Aku tau tidak usah teriak juga Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal

" hehehe maaf-maaf." Ucap Naruto cengengesan

"Awas Teme ada monster lain." Ucap Naruto histeris

"Lompat Dobe lompat." Ucap Sasuke juga ikut histeris

"Sialan itu monster minotaur lvl 20 Sasuke, sedangkan kita masih lvl 10, bagaimana ini." Ucap Naruto

"Tenang Naruto kita kan berdua 10 tambah 10 sama dengan 20 jadi kita seimbang, kita serang bersama-sama, kita tunjukkan spesial tagtim kita." Ucap Sasuke

"hehehe kau benar, ayo! Sasuke." Ucap Naruto

Itulah beberapa kalimat yang mereka ucapkan ketika bermain game itu. Mereka terus bermain tanpa mengenal waktu, mereka sudah bermain dari pagi hingga sore, matahari pun sudah mulai turun di ufuk barat meninggalkan seberkas cahaya merah ke jinggaan menandakan waktu sudah hampir malam. Tapi mereka terus saja bermain hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam dan mereka juga sudah lelah menatap layar tv akhirnya mereka menghentikan game mereka yang sudah seperempat jalan itu padahal game itu memiliki cerita yang panjang tapi mereka dapat menyelesaikan seperempat jalan dalam game itu, itu karena mereka berdua adalah seorang master gamer yang sudah memainkan banyak game jadi kemampuan mereka sudah tidak diragukan lagi dalam memainkan berbagai macam game.

Apalagi game terbaru itu yang genre nya merupakan kesukaan mereka yaitu genre adventure tentu saja bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi mereka untuk menyelesaikan game itu dalam beberapa hari atau seminggu tergantung dari mood mereka juga sih.

Setelah mereka membereskan alat-alat game mereka, kemudian mereka makan malam di apartemen Sasuke mereka berdua memasak makan malam bersama karena mereka sudah sering melakukannya mereka sudah biasa melakukan semua kegiatan bersama-sama seperti main game bersama, memasak bersama, makan bersama, mandi bersama(waktu masih kecil), tidur bersama(ini juga waktu masih kecil) karena itu mereka punya banyak julukan salah satunya yaitu mereka sering dipanggil the solid brother oleh orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Setelah makan malam akhirnya waktunya bagi Naruto untuk pulang ke apartemennya dan Sasuke hanya mengantar nya sampai depan apartemen Sasuke saja.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Teme." Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan pulang

"hn, hati-hati di jalan Dobe jangan me..."

"ADAAAW"

"...leng, tuh kan baru saja mau kubilang jangan meleng da kejadian hadeeh dasar dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan keringat jatuh diatas kepalanya setelah melihat Naruto jatuh keatas trotoar dengan tidak elit yaitu jatuh dengan wajah yang duluan mencium trotoar dan berakhir dengan posisi menungging karena tersandung sebuah batu, poor Naruto.

"aduhduduh sakit sekali dasar batu kamvreeet." Ucap Naruto lalu menendang batu itu ke sembarang arah.

GGRRRRRRR

"eh suara apaan tu?" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat kearah lorong gelap tempat tendangan nya berkahir tadi.

"hmmm?" Sasuke yang juga mendengarnya pun ikut melihat kearah yang sama

GRRRRRRR!GUKGUKGUK

Tiba tiba dari dalam kegelapan lorong keluar seekor anjing bulldog berwarna hitam dengan muka yang sangar dan mulut yang penuh liur.

"eh buset itu kan anjing rabies semalam lari Naruto lari." Ucap Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto dan dia pun juga lari kedalam apartemennya.

"WAAAAAAA!TOLOONG"

GRRRRR!GUKGUKGUKGUK

Anjing itu langsung mengejar Naruto setelah melihat Naruto lari dan terjadilah drama kejar-kejaran antara anjing dan Naruto. Dan Sasuke yang sudah masuk keapartemennya melihat dari jendela kejadian absurd itu, Sasuke pun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kesialan yang dialami sahabatnya itu.

TDSB =

Keesokan pagi nya di salah satu kamar sebuah apartemen diantara keramaian kota Tokyo dapat dilihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning spike nya yang menyembul dari balik selimutnya masih tertidur diatas kasurnya padahal matahari sudah mulai naik dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.15 pagi tapi dia masih tidur didalam kasurnya, dasar pemalas.

"Hoaaaahm sudah pagi ya, jam berapa ini?" Ucap Naruto setelah sekian lama tertidur akhirnya bangun juga.

Kemudian dia melihat jam dinding yang menempel di dinding didepannya.

"APAA! Sudah jam segini kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lagi jam siaa..." Ucapan Naruto berhenti ketika dia melihat keatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya yang biasanya terdapat jam weker.

"...lan, oh iya iya semalam kan jam itu sudah kubuang hehehe kenapa aku bisa lupa ya." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"sepertinya aku harus membeli yang baru." Ucap Naruto

Kemudian dia berjalan kekamar mandi untuk memulai ritual mandinya seperti biasa. Kemudian dia memakai pakaian nya berupa kaos berlengan pendek berwarna orange dengan lambang berupa pusaran air berwarna merah di bagian belakang kaosnya dan tato seperti petir berwarna hitam di bagian depan kaosnya tepatnya di bagian dadannya saja dia juga memakai celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna putih dengan sedikit aksen merah.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dia langsung keluar apartemennya dan menuju apartemen Sasuke untuk melanjutkan game yang semalam mereka mainkan. Dia menaiki bus yang semalam dia naiki untuk ke game center karena arahnya sama dengan alamat apartemen Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Sasuke dia langsung memencet bel apartemen Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang konyol.

"Saudara Sasuke cepat keluar anda sudah kami kepung." Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan seperti seorang polisi yang mau menangkap seorang buronan.

"i-iya pak sebentar…(lalu Sasuke membuka pintu) eh kamvret ternyata kau Naruto kupikir siapa." Ucap Sasuke setelah membuka pintu.

"Yaelah suara temen sendiri juga masa' gak kenal… silahkan masuk anggap aja rumah sendiri ." Ucap Naruto lalu nyelonong masuk tanpa permisi lalu duduk disofa dengan seenak jidatnya.

"eh upil unta ini rumah gue, gak gue teriakin maling masih untung lu tong." Ucap Sasuke mulai kesal

"hehehe becanda Sasuke… silahkan mau minum apa."

"gue bilang ini rumah gue eh tolong kamu camkan itu(dibaca dengan nada lagu bukti-virgoun)." Ucap Sasuke agak OOC

"hehehe iya iya maaf becanda, sudahlah ayo kita mulai saja game nya."

"haaah baiklah ayo." Ucap Sasuke setelah menenangkan diri menghadapi sahabatnya yang rada gesrek itu.

"eh sebelum itu aku mau numpang sarapan disini dulu dong Sasuke, stock di rumah habis ni belum beli." Ucap Naruto tak lupa dengan cengirannya

"baiklah baiklah ayo!"

"Hehehe terima kasih Sasuke kau memang sahabatku."

Kemudian mereka menuju ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan lalu setelah sarapan mereka mulai mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya yang seperti biasa mereka persiapkan ketika bermain game. Lalu mereka bermain terus tanpa non-stop seperti semalam dan tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat dan waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.30 tapi mereka masih tetap bermain.

Saat sedang asik-asik nya bermain tiba tiba saja Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Ohiya Sasuke tadi aku melihat sebuah event game yang sangat menarik di star mall bagaimana kalau kita ikuti event itu."

"event apa Dobe."

"hmm hehehe aku lupa nama event nya apa tapi yang aku ingat event itu cukup menarik kok."

"haaah dasar dobe, kapan event itu dimulai."

"hmm kalau tidak salah jam 9 malam."

Kemudian mereka melihat ke jam yang tergantung di dinding dan ternyata jam menunjukkan pukul 7.45 berarti masih ada waktu 1 jam 15 menit sebelum event dimulai.

"Baiklah masih ada waktu kita selesaikan ini baru kita pergi." Ucap Sasuke

"Hehehe baiklah ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat." Ucap Naruto

Mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka yang tadi sempat tertunda karena perbincangan tadi. 15 menit kemudian mereka selesai memainkan game itu dan langsung bersiap menuju Star mall dan mengikuti event yang Naruto bilang menarik tadi. Setelah selesai mereka pun menuju Star mall dengan menggunakan angutan umum yaitu bus.

TDSB=

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan yaitu Star mall mereka langsung masuk dan menuju ketempat event yang dibicarakan Naruto tadi, sesampainya disana mereka melihat cukup banyak orang yang melihat event tersebut dan cukup banyak juga yang mengikuti event tersebut di sekitar tempat itu tersebar banner-banner atau pamflet-pamflet yang bertuliskan "AYO IKUTI DAN MENANGKAN UANG SENILAI 100.000 YEN, DINNER CHICKEN DAN DAPATKAN JUGA HADIAH TAK TERDUGANYA" dengan dihiasi berbagai macam warna yang mencolok sehingga menarik perhatian orang banyak.

Mereka segera mendaftar untuk mengikuti event itu dan ternyata mereka adalah peserta terakhir yang ikut mendaftar, ada sekitar 100 orang peserta yang mengikuti event ini termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto mereka dibagi menjadi 50 tim satu tim terdiri dari 2 orang (Sasuke dan Naruto berada dalam satu tim tentu nya) mereka akan memainkan sebuah game yang bernama PUBER mobile, game ini nantinya akan mengumpulkan semua character para pemain di suatu tempat kemudian mereka akan dibawa dengan helikopter dan diturunkan disuatu pulau lalu setiap tim disuruh untuk membunuh setiap tim yang ada hingga tersisa satu tim saja dan tim yang terakhir bertahan akan menjadi pemenangnya.

Setelah para peserta berada pada tempat dan memakai alat yang disediakan pertandingan pun dimulai.

Para peserta dan teman setimnya mulai membunuh satu persatu setiap tim lain yang mereka lihat dan temui, ada juga yang masih terus bersembunyi sambil mencari barang-barang yang berguna untuk mempertahankan hidup mereka dan melenyapkan setiap tim yang ada, ada tim yang main sembarangan atau asal-asalan tanpa taktik atau strategi terlebih dahulu dan akibatnya mereka dikalahkan dengan cepat oleh tim lainnya, hal ini tidak berlaku bagi tim NaruSasu mereka menyusun taktik dan strategi mereka di setiap keadaan mereka terus bersembunyi sambil mencari barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk mengalahkan tim lain. sesekali, mereka bertemu dengan tim lain, mereka langsung menghabisi tim itu dengan cepat, dengan peralatan yang mereka kumpulkan mereka dapat dengan mudah menghabisi musuh yang mereka temui maupun yang mereka incar. Mereka memiliki senjata jarak jauh yang sangat mematikan yang secara tidak sengaja mereka dapatkan di sebuah ruangan rahasia yang juga tanpa sengaja mereka temukan yaitu sebuah **CheyTac M200 Intervention** yang ditambahkan dengan 10 scoop sehingga jarak pandang semakin jauh dan beberapa barang lainnya yang dapat membuat mereka menang dengan mudah.

Beberapa jam kemudian pertandingan pun selesai yang tentu saja dimenangkan oleh duo master gamer siapa lagi kalau bukan tim Naruto dan Sasuke, mau tau bagaimana mereka memenangkan pertandingan itu, semula mereka berdua harus melawan tim lain yang tersisa yang berjumlah 5 tim yang bekerja sama untuk melawan mereka, kelompok itu bersembunyi di dalam sebuah rumah dan tim NaruSasu berada di atas sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi yang berjarak sekitar 250m dari tempat persembunyian kelompok itu.

"Bagaimana nih Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan teropong CheyTac nya ke arah rumah tempat persembunyian kelompok itu

"kau sudah memastikan mereka semua berada disitu kan?" Ucap Sasuke

"Sudah, lengkap 9 orang."

"Bodoh, belajar matematika dimana sih kau kalau lengkap seharus nya 10 orang dimana 1 orang lagi."

"eh iya ya hahaha maaf maaf sebentar,... oh ternyata 1 orang lagi sedang di toilet."

"hah? ngapai dia di toilet?"

"entah lah B.A.B kali atau dia sedang melakukan 'Ritual' itu mungkin."

"Dasar Dobe ini kan game mana ada yang begituan dan lagi apa maksudmu dengan 'Ritual' itu kamvret, gue sleding juga pala lu." Ucap Sasuke OOC karena kesal

"WKWKWKWKWK" Dan Naruto malah tertawa ngakak mendengar perkataan Sasuke

"haaaah sudah sudah waktunya serius, kau yakin sudah lengkap." Ucap Sasuke mulai serius

"Sudah dipastikan." Ucap Naruto yang juga ikut serius

"Baiklah waktunya mengeluarkan itu." Ucap Sasuke lalu melihat kearah belakang mereka dan disana terdapat kain kasar berwarna hijau yang menutupi sesuatu lalu dia langsung menarik kain itu dan terlihatlah sebuah senjata yang sangat mematikan yang dapat membuat ledakan yang cukup besar dan menghancurkan sesuatu dalam sekali serang, itu adalah sebuah Rocket Launcher yang bernama **Javelin** sebuah senjata yang sangat mematikan. Lalu Sasuke mengambil senjata itu dan mengarahkan nya kearah rumah persembunyian sekelompok musuh itu.

"HAHAHA FEEL THIS MOTHERF*ER." Teriak Sasuke seperti seorang Psikopat Naruto yang ada disampingnya saja jadi nerves merinding melihatnya.

Lalu Rocket itu meluncur dan menghancurkan rumah persembunyian kelompok itu dan menghabisi orang-orang didalam nya yang tidak tau akan adanya serangan yang datang, ckckck kasian sekali nasib mereka apalagi yang ada di toilet yang sedang melakukan 'ritual' atau apalah itu.

Mereka pun berhasil memenangkan game itu dan mendapatkan hadiahnya yaitu uang sebesar 100.000 yen dan hadiah tak terduga yang membuat para peserta penasaran apa itu. Daaan hadiah tak terduga itu adalah sebuah novel yang berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise NewVersion and Limited Edision yang langsung ditanda tangani oleh sang penulis yaitu Jiraiya yang juga penyelenggara event ini. Tentu saja ini membuat para penyuka novel hentai itu iri karena mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan Novel yang belum ada di pasaran itu.

TDSB=

Setelah menerima hadiahnya dan setelah selesai memakan Chicken Dinner mereka. akhirnya mereka pun pulang.

"Kamvret kupikir apa ternyata hadiah tak terduganya Cuma Novel hentai ini." Ucap Sasuke dengan alis berkedut tanda dirinya sedang kesal

"Sudahlah Teme terima saja lagian kita sudah mendapatkan uang yang banyak."

"iya iya aku tau,... tapi aku penasaran juga isi nya." Ucap Sasuke,ciaah munafik juga kau Sasuke

"cih tadi padahal dia marah-marah sekarang malah penasaran,heh." Ucap Naruto mengejek Sasuke

"Diamlah Dobe." Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka novel nista itu

"Aku juga ingin lihat dong hehehe." Ucap Naruto, halaah ternyata kau juga sama Naruto

Mereka pun membaca novel itu bersama-sama sambil berjalan pulang dan tanpa mereka sadari mereka jadi kecanduan membaca novel nista karangan Jiraiya itu dan tanpa mereka sadari juga mereka terus saja berjalan sambil terus menatap novel nista itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang mesum tingkat akut dan hidung yang terus mengeluarkan darah kebejatan mereka sepertinya novel itu membangkitkan jiwa-jiwa kemesuman mereka, mereka terus seperti itu tanpa memperhatikan sekitar mereka dan pada akhirnya ketika di sebuah perempatan lampu merah ketika mereka menyebrangi Zebracross dari arah kiri mereka datang sebuah truk yang melaju dengan cukup cepat dan saat mereka sudah ditengah jalan...

BRUUUMMM!BRAAAAAKKKKKK

Naruto dan Sasuke sukses tertabrak truk itu ketika mereka membaca bagian yang asik-asiknya dan mereka pun mati dalam keadaan nista dengan ekspresi wajah yang mesum dan yang lebih nistanya lagi tubuh mereka terlempar ketempat yang membuat mereka terlihat nista dan enak juga sih yaitu mereka terlempar kedalam tempat pemandian air panas tertutup tepat dibagian kolam khusus wanita ckckck sudah mati pun masih dapat yang enak-enak.

Kenapa mereka bisa tertabrak padahal seharusnya supir truk itu bisa mengerem agar tidak menabrak mereka, ternyata eh ternyata usut punya usut supir truk itu sama seperti Sasuke dan Naruto yaitu sedang membaca novel Icha-Icha paradise sehingga membuatnya tidak memperhatikan jalanan *ckckck dasar supir tak patut ditiru* dan akhirnya menabrak Naruto dan Sasuke, eh tapi supir itu mendapat karma karena masih saja membaca novel nista itu dia jadi menabrak sebuah tiang listrik dan membuatnya mati ditempat.

Mungkin Kecelakaan ini adalah karma Naruto yang telah membuat kecelakaan tabrakan beruntun beberapa hari yang lalu yaah walaupun tidak disengaja sih dan malah berimbas juga pada Sasuke yang ikut ikutan mati padahal ini karma Naruto. Yaah hanya Tuhan dan Author lah yang tau.

TDSB =

Di suatu tempat yang semuanya serba putih sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya hamparan luas berwarna putih tapi diantara itu semua terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tergeletak di lantai yang juga berwarna putih, kemudian sebuah suara yang terdengar halus dan lembut membangunkan pemuda itu.

"WOOY BOCAAH BANGUUN." Yaah lembut sekali

Pemuda itu pun terbangun dengan terkaget-kaget

"Ha Hah? Ada apa kebakaran ya?"

"kebakaran ndasmu tidak ada yang terbakar."

"ooh kupikir ada kebakaran hehehe eh tunggu dulu dimana aku ini tempat apa ini dan dan siapa kau?." Ucap Pemuda itu

"ini adalah alam antara kehidupan dan kematian ini adalah tempat persinggahan sebelum menuju kealam kematian dan aku adalah Gēmu no kami."

TDSB =

"jadi aku sudah mati ya?" tanya pemuda bermata onyx

"yaah begitulah kau dan sahabatmu itu mati ditabrak truk."

"Uugh tragis sekali, jadi kenapa aku masih disini dan dimana sahabatku itu?"

"kau masih disini karena aku yang menahanmu disini dan sahabatmu itu berada ditempat lain."

"kenapa kau menahanku disini?"

"bagaimana kalau kubilang aku akan memberikan kau kesempatan kedua untuk hidup."

"benarkah kau bisa melakukannya."

"Tentu saja bisa tapi kau juga harus menerima tugas dari ku."

TDSB =

"tugas ? tugas apa?" tanya pemuda beriris shapire itu

"kau akan mengetahuinya nanti ketika sampai di tempat aku akan mengirim mu."

"dimana tepatnya kau akan mengirim ku?"

"kau akan kukirim ke sebuah dunia yang sangat kau sukai yaitu dunia game."

"dunia game?" tanya pemuda itu mulai antusias

"ya sebuah dunia game yang penuh akan fantasy dan petualangan."

"waaaaah sepertinya keren."

TDSB =

"hm ya jadi bagaimana apakah kau mau menerima penawaran ku dan menjalankan tugas dari ku, Naruto/Sasuke?" Ucap si Gēmu no Kami

"Tentu saja/baiklah aku mau" Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan walaupun berbeda tempat

"Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang saatnya kau ku kirim ke dunia itu." Ucap Gēmu no Kami dan mulai mengirimkan Naruto dan Sasuke ke dunia tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu bagaimana aku bisa menjalankan tugas ku jika aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang dunia itu." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke

"Aku sudah meletakkan buku panduan di bag item kalian dan selebihnya cari tau sendiri kalian kan master gamer, dan semoga berhasil." Ucap nya dan langsung mengirimkan Naruto dan Sasuke ke dunia tersebut.

"Eh tapi..." terlambat cahaya putih sudah melingkupi mereka dan mengirim mereka berdua ke dunia game tersebut.

TDSB =

Disebuah tempat di pinggiran hutan yang cukup lebat di dekat sebuah pohon yang rindang terlihat sebuah cahaya yang kemudian setelah menghilang menampilkan seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 17 tahun berambut pirang terang dan bermata shapire, dia memakai jubah berlengan panjang berwarna jingga/orange yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan dalaman kaos berlengan pendek berwarna hitam dia memakai celana berwarna hitam dan sepatu boot berwarna hitam dengan sedikit aksen jingga, dia memakai sarung tangan cokelat yang dibagian jarinya bolong, di pinggang bagian kirinya terdapat pedang berjenis short sword. Pemuda itu bernama Naruto.

"wow dimana ini apakah ini dunia yang dibilang Gēmu no Kami, keren juga dan sepertinya aku berada di pinggiran hutan." Ucap nya sambil melihat kebelakang dan terlihatlah hutan yang tidak terlalu gelap karena sinar matahari berhasil menembus kedalam hutan.

"oh disana ada kota sebaiknya aku ke kota itu sebagai tujuan pertama ku" Ucap Naruto ketika melihat kearah utara dan melihat adanya sebuah kota.

"Allright, Let's play the Game." Ucap nya semangat lalu berjalan menuju kota itu.

 **To Be Continued (TBC)**

 **A/N** : Halo semua, apa kabar semoga baik-baik aja amiin. Ketemu lagi dengan saya Author ganteng nan-kece *plaak di gampar StrZzyga : sok narsis lu* *heheheh* saya kembali membuat cerita yaah walaupun cerita yang satu lagi belum pernah update lagi sih hahaha soalnya idenya hilang entah kemana hehehe dan cerita itu ada di akun saya yang satu lagi, ini adalah akun ganda dimana diisi oleh saya ArVerus dan teman saya satu lagi yaitu StrZzyga kami sepakat untuk membuat cerita di dalam satu akun yaitu akun ini walaupun kami jarang membuat cerita sih hahaha dan kalo mau tau saya itu author dari fanfic The Dark Dragon (yang disuruh re-make oleh si StrZzyga) yang nama akunnya Cadis Estrama De Raizel *norak ya* yang inshaa Allah akan saya lanjutkan tapi jangan terlalu berharap juga sih hehehe. Okeh segitu dulu bacot nya sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 2 yang inshaa allah akan saya tambahkan wordnya dan juga jika ada yang baca sih hahaha.

 **ArVerus Out** ~


End file.
